


【索香】野狗

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Speechless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】野狗

1.

荒无人烟的郊区公路上，一排由三辆汽车连成的车队由远而近驶向一座废弃的零件加工厂。

斑驳的柏油马路被近沙漠地区正午的烈日烘烤得滚烫，高温空气扭曲了镜筒中所见的画面，工厂顶楼持着望远镜的男人转头向楼下车间高喊了一句当地话，等候多时的一小队人马立即向厂房门口集结。

领头的车辆在生锈倾塌的院门前停了下来，一前一后两辆车里分别走下几个人，他们之中有男有女，肤色不一，行动一致的聚拢在位于最中间的黑色轿车两旁。

Zoro从车子的副驾席推门走下来，绕到车身正对工厂院门的另一侧，帮忙拉开了车门。

最先探出车门的是一支银色合金材料锻造的拐杖，接着是一只穿着棕色皮鞋的脚，一身白西装的Sanji用拐杖撑着地面，从车里走了出来。

很少有人知道这位“享誉国际”的军火商人长着什么样貌，头一次与他做生意的买家唯一可以从团队中一眼就分辨出他的只有那支标志性的拐杖。

作为掮客的中年男人径直朝他走了过来，热情的向他张开双臂：“黑足，好久不见。”

替Sanji拉开车门的年轻人冷着脸直视着来者，一动不动挡在原地，没有丝毫要避让的意思。

Sanji右手拄着拐杖，左手揪住Zoro的后领把他推到一边，与迎面而来的老朋友拥抱了一下，拍了拍他的后背寒暄道：“确实有五年没见了，你这几年生意做得怎么样？”

“我是没体力再满世界乱跑了，偶尔像这样做做中间人，赚点养老钱。”中年男人搭住Sanji的肩膀，陪他一起向厂房内走去，同时指了指紧跟而上的几名手下中的Zoro：“你养的狼崽子五年前见时还是个毛都没长齐的小鬼，一转眼就已经比我还高了，只不过那张脸还是那么臭，他长这么大以来有笑过吗？”

“你记不记得上次见面你也问过同样的问题？”Sanji回头看了Zoro一眼，年轻人只有在与他对上目光时才会暂时收敛起眼神中的攻击性。他回忆起某些画面，轻轻哼笑了一声，回答道：“他只会对特定的对象笑，比如说——我。”

说话间，他们已经走进了工厂的大门，厂房内等候的是一帮来自当地的民间武装组织。他们是购买力最优质的买家之一，拥有着制造争端的狂热特性，不要求最精良、最先进，只希望以同等价格购买到数量最多、最具杀伤力的武器。虽然他们往往支付不起国际通用货币，却能支付比货币更具价值的，也更易携带的物品。

这帮人为首的是个戴着红色军帽的军官模样的人，中间人先一步走到他身边，用当地话与他低声交谈起来。

那人从Sanji迈出车门起就将他从头到脚细细打量了一遍，他的穿着和气质与普通的武器商人极为不同，一尘不染的白西装在战火绵延的土地上显得异常突兀，而拄着拐杖的样子则更像个来自第一世界国家的绅士。

早年间在战乱地区东奔西走命悬一线的危险生活消耗了他太多的健康和生命力，才四十岁出头，他的胡子就掺进了灰白色。

十年前在几内亚西湾护送货物时遭遇意外事件被炸断了一条腿，断腿虽然被手下及时捡回并且接了回去，但在医疗条件相当有限的西非国家，这场意外最终给他留下了终身残疾，使他不得不拄着拐杖行走。

从那以后，人们渐渐忘记了这位军火商的名号“黑足”，也渐渐忘记了他曾经可以踢弯钢板的双腿所创造的武力传奇，只记得他是位擅长投机倒把的精明商人，新结识的买家由此便对他少了几分尊重。

军官打量瘸腿时的轻蔑眼神并没有刺痛Sanji的神经，他对此早就习以为常了。中间人与军官商讨完之后朝他招了招手，他一瘸一拐的走到他们面前，换为左手拄着拐杖，向军官伸出右手，微笑着说：“你好，少将，我们可以坐下来详细谈谈生意了吗？”

2.

除了各国黑帮和民间武装力量之外，Sanji同时也会跟政府军做买卖，这导致他在外界从来没有永远的朋友，只有永远的仇人。

做着立于世界边缘的生意这么多年，他见惯了各种残酷和危机，唯独不愿经历的就是背叛。

现在，他的老朋友跪在他面前，洞穿小腿的枪伤和肩膀上的子弹擦伤潺潺往下淌着血。

他的几名手下正在处理躺卧一地的假叛军的尸体，由于右腿无法长时间站立，他坐在Zoro为他搬来的一张陈旧脱皮的、被擦拭干净的沙发上，用拐杖末端轻轻敲打着老朋友受伤的肩膀：“说吧，你把我的情报出卖给了谁？”

中年男人紧张地缩成一团，疼得浑身发颤，不过与疼痛相比，来自眼前这位武器商人的注视才是他恐惧的源头：“黑足，我们认识很多年了，你最清楚我的性格。如果不是他们拿家人威胁我，我绝对不会背叛朋友！”

“我当然最清楚你的性格。”Sanji微微向前倾身，做了一个数点钞票的手势：“我听说你不仅破产了，还欠了一屁股债，所以你为了一点点钱引我出来，我能理解。在商人眼里，利益永远被放在第一位，这是你教我的。”

“不是这样！Sanji，在我眼里朋友才是第一位！”

被直呼名字以示亲近的行为让Sanji感觉受到了冒犯，他蹙起眉头，不耐烦的再次问道：“我不想听废话，你只需要告诉我，你把我的情报卖给了谁？这些人是谁派来的？”

“没有谁派他们来，我只是…我只是…”中年男人懊恼地垂下脑袋，似乎有苦衷难以言明，可是等他再抬起头时，原本惊恐的眼神中掺进了一抹狠绝，他的手里攥着藏在腰带内侧的薄刀片，扬手向Sanji的咽喉划去。

Sanji提起拐杖正要格挡，忽然听到身后传来拔刀出鞘的声音，他刚喊出一句：“等等！”锋利的刀尖已然刺穿了男人的脖子，长刀插入的位置一击毙命，被捅断的动脉里鲜血喷涌而出，刀身拔出之后，尸体颓然一歪趴倒在地，贴近Sanji颈侧的冰凉刀刃向后撤开，持刀者淡漠地甩掉了刃口沾着的血。

“我说了多少次，你不能每次都不分轻重的直接把人干掉！”Sanji气愤的回过头，举起拐杖在Zoro的手臂上抽了一棍：“刚才你明明有机会制服他，现在可好，什么情报都问不出来了！”

Zoro从容地收刀入鞘，对挨打的疼痛丝毫不做反应：“他想杀了你，即使只有万分之一的成功率，我也不能拿你的生命冒险。”

曾经笨嘴拙舌的小鬼被戏弄几句就会憋得面红耳赤说不出话来，随着他一天天长大，顶嘴的本事倒也一天天见长。Sanji被他噎得气闷不已，拄着拐杖站起来，低头看了看自己溅上血点的白西装，又看向脚边早已断气的尸体。

今天他遭到了一位老朋友的背叛，所以才会发这么大的火。

几名手下听到争吵声纷纷看向这边，在一旁负责搬运尸体的Franky目睹了全过程，着实替刚才那一瞬间的危机捏了把冷汗，他走到Zoro身边揽住他的肩膀，用力拍了拍他的肩头：“年轻人杀心这么重怎么行？问不出情报就追溯不到刺杀的来源，这会让老大一直置身在不可预料的危险当中，只杀了眼前的敌人可不是最佳的保护方式。”

教训完Zoro之后，Franky又转向Sanji，语重心长的说：“不过，刚才那件事他也不算完全做错，你确实不应该拿自己的生命安危冒险。”

3.

气候常年干旱的地区在傍晚时分难得的下起小雨，车队在入夜前返回了位于政府军管辖区域的市中心。

早有部署的行动这一次算是无功而返，一行人回到度假酒店后各自回房休息，而与Sanji住在同一栋湖畔别墅的Zoro在进门前则被挡在了门外。

“Franky说得对，你确实应该反省一下你刚才的所作所为，不仅仅是冲动行事，还有礼貌问题。”

Sanji用拐杖抵着Zoro的胸口把他推回了台阶下，然后转身独自走进了房门。

Sanji年轻的时候虽然脾气不太好，却很少会对小孩子动粗，罚站是从Zoro八岁被他收养时就沿用至今的体罚方式。只不过，当初严重营养不良仿佛一捏就碎的小男孩，在去年就已经成年了。

Zoro一声不吭的站在台阶前的空地上，抬头看向乌云压低的夜空，叛逆心理让他不愿意承认自己犯了一个低级错误，他总觉得他当时的判断是最正确的。

无论他的心里有多么不甘愿，Sanji对他下达的惩罚指令他从来不会违抗，接下来的一个小时，他一动不动站在庭院里，任由越下越大的雨将他淋得湿透。

Sanji先是泡了个澡，又与留在欧洲总部负责打理事务的Nami小姐通了个电话，这才不紧不慢的来到门口，向他敞开了房门。

“想好自己错在哪了吗？”刚洗完澡的Sanji换上了一件白色浴袍，没吹干的金发不停的往下滴着水珠，雨夜微凉的空气让他散发着热度的身体腾起了几丝氤氲的水汽。

浴袍下方裸露出的小腿皮肤有着大面积的烧伤疤痕和缝合痕迹，Zoro本想倔着性子拒不认错，可是视线落在Sanji一下雨就骨痛难忍的右腿上，顿时被软化了倔性。

他咬着牙挤出一句极不情愿的认错：“我不该掐断最后的情报来源。”

“还有呢？”

“不该当着其他人的面顶撞你。”

“还有呢？”Sanji继续追问道。

Zoro抬头望向他，眼神中写满了茫然，看来是真的想不出自己还有哪里做错了。

Sanji无奈的叹了口气，侧过身让出位置，对他说：“进来吧，别感冒了。”

得到允许后Zoro走上台阶，在经过Sanji身边时并没有直接进屋，而是张开手臂拥抱住他，把脸埋进了他的颈窝。

被雨水淋了一个小时的身体寒凉刺骨，Sanji本就隐隐作痛的右腿被寒气一冲，更是疼得肌肉发麻。不过他没有在第一时间推开Zoro，只是轻拍了几下他的后背，说：“你身上都凉透了，去洗个热水澡吧。”

Zoro依然搂着他没放，贴在他肩头的嘴唇在说话时将滚烫的热气喷洒进了他的领口：“你还在生我的气吗？”

Sanji心里的气其实早就消了，此时被硬茬的头发磨蹭着颈窝，连心底里最后残留的那点儿不满也消融殆尽。

他才刚摇了摇头，就忽然被Zoro抱离了地面，年轻人把他行走不便的身体横抱在怀里，随脚踹上房门，然后抱着他走向了客厅。

坐落在湖岸边的度假别墅里只住着他们两个人，客厅一侧的落地窗正对湖面，平日里湖上会有游船和渔船远远驶过，而在雨夜，湖面上空无船影。

Zoro将Sanji放在长沙发上，拆下佩刀，脱掉湿透的外套，Sanji扶着沙发靠背想要坐起来，却被他按着肩膀压回原位，紧接着他的嘴唇就吻了下去。

Sanji扯拽着他同样湿透的白T恤背后的布料抗拒了片刻，仅仅只是片刻，就放弃了抵抗，两只手攀附住他宽厚结实的背脊，扬起下巴回应起了他的吻。

这样的关系维持了多久，Sanji已经记不清了。当少年第一次对他流露出不同寻常的渴望眼神，他并没有及时纠正；当某天夜里Zoro趁着他酒醉摸黑爬上他的床，他甚至主动教会他应该怎么做。

在某些国家，Sanji的行为已经足以将自己送进监牢，而在这个混乱不堪的国度，他再次用放任的态度接受了养子的求欢。

只用一截腰带系着的浴袍被Zoro轻松剥开，Sanji赤裸的身体展露在昏暗的灯光下，他的体格和皮肤远比同龄人保养得要好，从外观上来看丝毫看不出他的年龄已经是4字打头。

Zoro冰凉的手指抚摸过他的胸膛和腹部，本该被凉意浇灭的欲火反而燃烧越旺，与手指相较略显灼热的嘴唇沿着指尖触摸过的轨迹一路向下，将他干净无味的阴茎含进嘴里吮舔起来。

Sanji扬起头舒服得呻吟出声，抬起左腿搭住Zoro的肩膀，情不自禁挺起腰将自己送进口腔更深处。

4.

Sanji始终不知道该如何准确的形容他与Zoro之间的关系，他们没有血缘，也并非情侣，却从第一次结合的那一夜起就开始保持着绝对的忠贞，他从那以后再也没有碰过女人，而Zoro的生命中至今也只有他一个。

他们的感情不同于爱情和亲情，又似乎两者兼具。

Sanji不是什么具有正义感和高尚道德的人，这从他十几年来所从事的职业就能看得出来。

他想和自己的养子上床，就放纵情欲。

他做的本来就是死后会下十八层地狱的恶事，要在积累一辈子的罪行上再多添上一条乱伦罪，顶多也就是向下再挖通一层而已。

Zoro的身体逐渐由内而外的热了起来，无论口腔内部还是外部皮肤，都变得像平时一样发烫。他脱掉黏在身上的白T恤，拉开裤链，架起Sanji的双腿，将早已蓄势待发的性器直接顶向被他的手指草草做过开拓的后穴。

Sanji就像个引诱他犯罪的堕落源头，咬着下唇轻声喘息，双眼微眯的样子无比色情，晃动腰肢用臀瓣磨蹭他的阴茎，盛情的邀请他进入自己。

Zoro呼吸粗重的凝视着Sanji的眼睛，挺腰插入过于紧致的后穴，忽然问：“现在，你愿意坦率的告诉我你生气的原因了吗？”

“别破坏气氛。”Sanji的眼神因为惊讶而恢复了一瞬间的清明，不过很快又在被他研磨过敏感点后再度沉沦：“嗯…这件事…之后再谈…”

“之后你就不会想谈了。”Zoro的双手牢牢捏住Sanji的大腿，连续向内猛撞了几下，Sanji的呻吟声顿时扭曲成了含糊咕哝的鼻音，被架高的两条腿止不住的颤抖起来。

Zoro更用力的冲撞着他的屁股，摆送腰胯又快又狠的凿进后穴深处，肩膀下压将他的身体彻底压迫弯折，完全凌驾在了他的上方。

在床上，Zoro才是支配一切的领导者，无论Sanji平日里拥有着多少权力和威严，被他压在身下时也只能乖乖服从他的支配。他用双手揉捏着Sanji的胸部，拇指搓揉着两颗硬挺发胀的乳头，在Sanji拧紧眉心摇着头请求他慢点时，他继续不依不饶的追问道：“说啊，你到底为什么生我的气？”

经历摩擦的肠壁没多久就浸出水来，相结合的部位因湿润而汁液淌溅，减少阻力后夹在穴肉之间的肉棒滑动得更为顺畅，Zoro毫不吝啬的用上了所有的力气抽送起来。

他正处在体力怎么也用不完的年纪，初成熟的年轻人不仅对性爱充满了热情，还不懂得循序渐进，Sanji被他从一开始就过于激烈的操弄折磨得欲仙欲死，连灵魂都几乎要被他从头顶撞了出来。

“…我不希望…嗯…不希望你受我的影响…成为一个…杀人如麻的机器…”Sanji像是正在经历暴风雨洗礼的海上孤舟一样起伏飘摇不止，两只手则像抓住救命稻草，牢牢抓着Zoro健壮的手臂。

Zoro的眼神逐渐沉了下去，他已经猜到Sanji的想法了，而获知这种想法让他的心脏仿佛遭受了一拳温柔的重击。

已经抛却理智的军火商如同被打了一针吐真剂，老老实实服从着支配者的要求将藏在心里的话说了出来，就算醉酒或者嗑了药，他也不见得会如此坦率：“我的职业…不能给你良好的…啊…生长环境，这对我来说…始终是个遗憾…”

Zoro猛地一挺腰撞入最深，在Sanji的惊喘声中忽然停下动作，然后用一个简短的句子浓缩陈述了Sanji的真实想法：“你在生自己的气。”

Sanji湿润的双眼茫然的仰视着Zoro，一片空白的大脑里暂时还反应不过来现在到底是怎么回事。

他即使用自暴自弃的方式欺骗自己，也不可能真正骗过自己的内心，他的前半生亏欠过许多人，最让他后悔的也就只有这么一个。

这十几年间多次遭受的近乎致死的伤痛导致他很可能活不到太高的年岁，而Zoro才刚刚成年，他以后要独自走过的路还很长。

在Sanji恢复清醒之前，Zoro已经再次在他身体里动了起来，他把架在肩头的双腿卸下去环绕住自己的腰，俯身亲吻着Sanji的双唇，紧紧拥抱着他，恨不得将他与自己揉为一体。

“我从来都不觉得被你养大是件坏事。”Zoro用鼻尖亲昵的磨蹭着Sanji的脸颊，注视着他的双眼继续说道：“我很感谢你捡到了我。”

一波比一波更强烈的快感使Sanji舒服得缩紧身体，连脚趾都紧紧蜷缩起来，他的手指用力抠进Zoro的后背，急促的呼吸和痉挛收缩着的后穴预示着绝顶刺激的降临：“…Zoro…啊…要射了…嗯…我要…”

“呼…我很感谢那次危难…让我遇见了你。”Zoro加快速度对Sanji发起了最后一轮攻势，两只手将他的腰侧掐得通红。

Sanji的呻吟声逐渐变得高亢，Zoro直起身把所有力量倾注在腰部，深入浅出的顶弄制造出又快又急的摩擦，到最后Sanji几乎已经被逼迫到了失神的状态，在绝妙的高潮中射得一塌糊涂。

Zoro同时将精液灌注进他的后穴，倾塌般倒在他身上，等急促的喘息稍微恢复平稳，才贴近他耳边轻声说：“我很感谢你救了我。”

5.

十年前Sanji正三十出头，二十多岁时从部队退伍后误打误撞进入了倒卖军火的行当，混了几年仍然算是个初出茅庐的新手。

那时他还没有组建出如今的精英团队，手下大多是跟他一样经验不足的菜鸟，在尼日利亚边境亲自运送一批货物过境时遇上了黑吃黑，带在身边的手下一个不剩的全部被干掉。

作为老大的他勉强捡回了一命，因为那帮人要用他的人头从他的生意竞争对手那里换来更有价值的东西，就算是一把枪、一颗手榴弹，也总比他金发碧眼的白人长相更受当地人喜欢。

当时跟Sanji一起被投进土牢里的还有个灰头土脸的小男孩，严重营养不良的身体瘦弱矮小，手腕细得仿佛一掰就碎，干瘪的胸前挂着颗沉甸甸的自杀式炸弹，活生生被制作成一件会行走的杀伤性武器。

从守在牢门外的几名民间武装士兵的交谈中可以听出，人肉炸弹会在日落时分送出引爆。

小男孩浑身脏兮兮的裹着泥壳，头发干枯得像堆杂草，Sanji在最开始的那半天里甚至误以为他是被抓来的当地孩子，直到Sanji百无聊赖的哼起一首英文歌，始终团缩在角落里的小男孩转过头看向他，脏污的外表下有着一双明亮的眼睛。

“你多大了？”Sanji问他。

明明怀里抱着颗炸弹，男孩的神情却一点儿也看不出惊慌，他用远超同龄人的镇定回答道：“八岁。”

关在牢里等着架在脖子上的屠刀落下的那一刻，枯燥沉闷只会让人发疯，Sanji坐在湿泥地上的屁股主动向“人肉炸弹”靠近了一点，饶有兴致的继续问：“那你叫什么名字？”

“不知道。”男孩停顿了一下，然后接着说：“野狗。他们是这么叫我的。”

“野狗？”男孩说的是句当地话，Sanji正好听得懂，因为这是个骂人的词。他细细琢磨着这个词的意境，笑着赞叹道：“哈，好名字。”

男孩皱了皱眉，他虽然不太在意那帮土匪和混混们怎么叫他，但他知道这是个具有侮辱性的称呼。这怎么能称得上好呢？

“野狗谨慎，凶悍，残忍，能适应残酷的环境，在这个国家，只有拥有这些品质才能更好的存活下去。”Sanji语气轻松的陈述出了自己的想法，转过头看着男孩，微笑着补充道：“活着才是最重要的，不是吗？”

金发男人的笑容像是带着感染人心的魔力，即使他当时同样满脸灰土，仍然让男孩看入了迷。

“喂，小鬼，你想活下去吗？”Sanji紧接着问道。

男孩怔愣片刻，化为死灰的心脏重新燃起希望的火苗。他已经记不清被匪徒枪杀的父母长什么样子，在这片土地上流浪了太久，他甚至忘记了自己的名字，他以为自己终将会死在路边被野狗啃食殆尽，眼前的男人却重新把“生”的希望放进了他手里。

他沉默了好半天，才用一种不太确定的声音回答：“想。”

“我们来赌一把吧。”Sanji挪到男孩身边面对着他盘腿而坐，低头在他胸前的炸弹上瞧了起来：“我的团队里有一名世界上最出色的拆弹专家，我跟她学过几手，可惜我不是干这事的料，永远也没法像她那么专业。

“说起来，她现在或许正在带人满山遍野的找我，我倒是更希望她能拿着我的钱赶紧跑路，也好过为了我涉险。”Sanji用指尖捏着男孩的衣角将布料小心翼翼掀开，仔细观察着几条电线的走向：“我们要么一起死在这里，要么一起从这座闻起来像过期奶酪的山洞爬出去，无论结局如何，总比坐在这里等死强。”

在研究完所有的外接线路之后，Sanji抬起头，一本正经的询问道：“小鬼，你相信我吗？”

男孩坚定的、不带丝毫犹豫的摇了摇头，Sanji被他气得笑出了声，从靴筒里抽出一把小巧的折叠刀，深吸了一口气，说：“那么，你就只能祝我们好运了。”

Sanji其实并不会什么拆弹技巧，Nami顶多教过他红蓝鸡尾酒的调配比例，可没教过他土制炸弹的红蓝线该先割断哪一条。

他从始至终都没想过自己还能活下去，他说那些漂亮话只不过是为了安抚男孩的情绪，这小鬼表面上装得无所畏惧，实际上已经僵硬得动弹不得。

这让他联想到了曾经的自己。

说到底，这孩子只是个年仅八岁的儿童而已。

Sanji采用了最笨的拆弹方法，割断绑带以后迅速把炸弹扔出牢门外，然后将男孩瘦弱的身躯抱进怀里，将他护在土墙与自己的身体之间。

运气好的话，炸弹不会引爆，运气再好一点的话，威力有限的炸弹会帮他们干掉牢外看守的士兵。

而那一次，Sanji的运气偏偏好坏参半，威力巨大的炸弹确实帮他干掉了守卫，同时也炸断了他的右腿。他的身躯让怀抱中的男孩毫发无损，可他也因此落下了终身残疾，要不是Nami不肯放弃的寻了他整整三天，并且在第三天循着爆炸声赶到他身边，他大概已经流血过多而死，或是先被男孩的眼泪淹死。

总之，他还活着，所以那天的运气应该是偏向于好的。

他后来把男孩带回了家，并且给他取了个名字：Zoro，这是他随随便便取的，而被他随随便便养大的小鬼，从瘦小的可怜虫长成了比他还要强壮的男人，最终跟他睡到了一起。

5.

“你现在已经成年了。”Sanji斜倚着Zoro的胸口，嘴里叼着支雪茄烟，浴袍松松垮垮盖在身上，露出被掐出红印的胸膛和半截大腿来。他将爬满丑陋疤痕的小腿搭在茶几上，眯起眼睛徐徐吐出一口烟：“你不想有点自己的事业吗？”

Sanji此时正懊恼刚才说出了一大堆丢脸的话，不过他表面上装得十分镇定，抬手向后摸索着捏住Zoro的耳坠向下扯了扯：“以前你年纪小，需要人照顾，现在你长大了，如果你想改行去做别的，我完全支持。”

“我不会离开你。”Zoro捉住他的手，与他交扣住五指。

“小子，你没听明白。”Sanji甩了甩手腕，Zoro的手指却扣得很紧：“我做生意的时候把你带在身边，是因为我的团队里没人愿意留在家里兼职保姆，带着你才能保证你不会被饿死。你是我一手养大的，作为父亲，我更希望你去过跟我不一样的生活。”

Zoro被收养之后不仅仅是每天吃饱三顿饭，住在四面不透风的大房子里那么简单，做着军火生意的男人教会了他谋生的本事，开阔了他的眼界，同时也让他体会到了“活着”的美好之处。无论他对Sanji的感情是习惯性的依赖还是对成熟男性的崇拜，他爱他，这是毋庸置疑的。

“我说了，我不会离开你。”Zoro将Sanji的手扯到自己嘴边，亲吻了一下他的手背：“而且我也从来没有把你当成我的父亲。”

“你这样说我会伤心的。”Sanji把脸转向完全背对着Zoro的另一侧，声音沉闷的抱怨道。

“Sanji。”Zoro故意直呼他的名字。

他用手肘向后捅了一下Zoro的肚子，咬牙切齿的说：“臭小子，越来越没大没小了。”

END


End file.
